


we could leave this town and run forever

by Crazyloststar



Series: Here's To Never Growing Up [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: “What the fuck, Noct?” He laughed more as Noctis grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him into another kiss, this one much deeper than the last.When he pulled away, he was smiling wide. “I dunno, just thought. I mean - have you ever seen the ocean?”Prompto’s brain stopped functioning. “N-no? Do you know how far away it is from here?”“Three hours,” Noctis said oh-so smugly as he threw the car into drive, “with no traffic.”“Fuck,” Prompto laughed again. He put on his seat-belt. “Okay fine, but I’m calling DJ.”***Part two in a series of vignettes set in an alternate universe where Noctis and Prompto are just two punk kids who happen to find each other, fall in love, and then proceed to make a lot of crazy, dumb decisions.





	we could leave this town and run forever

Prompto should have been studying for his history test. Instead, he was in browsing the internet, looking to see if there were any shows coming up he could wave his hey _I have a nice camera let me in for free _game on. Or any at the places where he knew the bouncers well enough they would let him in for free.

His parents were home for once, which was unusual for a weeknight, but he had holed himself up in his room and had music blasting to give off the _ don’t talk to me I’m an angsty teen_ vibes.

In between songs, he thought he heard something hit his bedroom window. Thinking it was just the wind, he ignored it and faced his laptop, and the next song started.

The sound came through again though on the softer parts of the track, like something tapping on the window.

Not something, _someone._

He got up and cautiously walked along the wall to the window and opened the blinds just enough to take a look. Outside stood a figure all in black…

He sighed and slid the window open, noting that of course the screen had already been popped out. He lived in a one-story house, so he was the ground level as Noctis stepped up to him with a smirk on his face.

“Noct,” he hissed even though he was aware that his parents could have already heard Noctis hitting the window,” have you heard of a fucking phone?”

His smirk turned into a shy smile. Prompto rolled his eyes before grabbing him by the collar and kissing him.

Noctis pulled away just enough to whisper against his lips, “Come out here!”

He shook his head. “My parents are home, dude.”

Noctis was in a mood though - one of the ones where he would do anything to get his way. He tugged on Prompto’s hand. “Just say you're going to bed early.”

“Noct-”

“Please? Trust me.”

Prompto paused. This wasn't like Noctis. He was usually the lazy one, the one who went along with whatever crazy idea Prompto wanted to do, but not the one to instigate. He stared at Noctis, who shifted nervously. Something was up.

Prompto groaned. “Fine fine ohmygod where is your car.”

Noctis bounced on his heels and pointed. “Just down the street.”

“Okay, just go wait there.”

“Promise?”

“Promise!”

Noct lifted both his arms up and whispered “Yes!” before running towards the street. Prompto skipped across the room and opened his door.

“I'm feeling wrecked, gonna sleep, night!”

“Night dear,” his mom's voice faintly replied.

He closed the door and locked it, which thankfully wasn't out of the norm either for him. He put on his standard ripped black pants, baggy hoodie, and a beanie since it was cold out. He threw on his sneakers, grabbed his pack of smokes and then went back to the window.

He only mildly regretted mentioning one time to Noctis that the screen of his window popped out easy. On the plus side, it allowed for some pretty sweet late-night hookups for them, but that never required him to leave the house. One time his parents had asked to come in and Noctis had hid in the closet for a solid thirty minutes while Prompto tried to have a normal conversation and pretend he wasn’t naked under the covers.

He hopped out of the window, replaced everything, said a small prayer and ran for the street. Headlights flashed twice. He moved in that direction and threw the door open, flying into the passenger seat and laughing that he was actually doing this.

“What the fuck, Noct?” He laughed more as Noctis grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him into another kiss, this one much deeper than the last.

When he pulled away, he was smiling wide. “I dunno, just thought. I mean - have you ever seen the ocean?”

Prompto’s brain stopped functioning. “N-no? Do you know how far away it is from here?”

“Three hours,” Noctis said oh-so smugly as he threw the car into drive, “with no traffic.”

“Fuck,” Prompto laughed again. He put on his seat-belt. “Okay fine, but I’m calling DJ.”

“Fine by me,” Noctis pulled the car out and started driving. Prompto plugged his phone in and started up a playlist he and Noctis shared, a combo of their favorite _Pop Goes Punk _songs, and sat back watching the city lights go by.

The whole ride he was way too excited. Going to the ocean wasn’t a trip he ever had the chance to take - three hours is quite a drive to consider without owning a car. Or knowing other people willing to take make drive. Cindy lived in Hammerhead, sure, but she wasn’t really a beach girl. That just shaved off an hour of travel time anyways.

“So…why now?” Prompto leaned over and rested his hand on top of Noctis’s resting on the center console. They interlaced their fingers.

Noctis shrugged. “Seemed fun.”

Prompto huffed. He and Noctis hadn't known each other for long, but he knew when his boyfriend needed to get out of the house. He understood it all too well, that need to be somewhere else before feeling suffocated. “Sure. But what happened?”

Noctis straightened his back and took a deeper breath. “Just the usual.”

Prompto squeezed his hand. Noctis reciprocated, and his lips quirked up in a soft smile. He wanted to ask more, but he decided not to push, not to get Noctis in a bad mood. He changed up the music.

Noctis didn’t like to talk about his family, or the business they owned. Well less business and really more, mega billion-dollar corporation. Prompto knew he was super rich but tried not to think about it most of the time. He learned fast that money doesn't always mean a person is instantly happy.

So, he always tried to do whatever he could to make sure Noctis was happy. He turned up the music on one of their favorite songs and they both sang at the top of their lungs the rest of the way to Galdin Quay.

By the time they arrived, it was nearing midnight. There was a resort on the premises, so there were lights still on in the parking lot, and the glow of the hotel in the distance. Noctis parked and turned, grinning widely at Prompto.

“Dude, you’re acting like _you’ve _never seen the ocean before.” He got out and walked around to where Noctis stood, nearly jumping up and down as he stretched his arms over his head.

“I haven't seen _you _see the ocean. That’s different.”

Prompto shoved him a little. “That’s fucking cheesy.”

Noctis shrugged and grabbed his hand in response. “Come on.”

Prompto let himself be pulled across the parking lot. Once they hit sand, he followed Noctis in taking off his socks and shoes. He took a hesitant step onto the sand - it was cold, the grains stuck to his toes. He wrinkled his nose.

“Feels weird.”

“You get used to it. Come on!” Noctis tugged again. Prompto was pulled until they were running, the reflection of the moon on the dark water the only light as they got further away from the resort.

Prompto stopped, but Noctis didn't immediately and their hands separated. Noctis turned around, but Prompto kept his focus on the water. All the movies didn’t do the real thing justice. The wind blew around them, and the smell of salt water made him take a deep breath. Prompto couldn’t help smiling.

“Noct,” he fell back to sit in the sand, “it's amazing.”

Noctis looked out over the ocean, then down at Prompto. He joined him in the sand and bumped their arms together. “Right?”

Prompto brought up his knees and rested his arms across them. He dropped his shoes in front of him. “Right.” He whispered as if somehow his voice would disturb something.

“So, you like it?” Noctis leaned against his shoulder.

“You make it sound like this is all you,” Prompto tilted his head to rest it against Noctis.

“I mean, do you know how long it took to get the moon to look just like this on this particular night?”

Prompto snorted. “You’re right, thank you for your generosity, my lord.”

Noctis shoved him lightly. But then they held hands, and watched the waves lapping over the sand. Prompto studied the way the light of the moon rippled over the water and sparkled like diamonds.

He‘d never seen the ocean. Never touched sand. He decidedly rolled out from under Noctis and took off his beanie.

“Uh, Prompto?

“I’m going in.”

“What?”

“I've never been in the ocean! I can't miss this chance.”

“It’s the middle of the night and we don't have towels!”

“It’s fine, I'll just throw my clothes on after.” He got out of his sweatshirt and pants while Noctis stared, mouth hanging open.

He flexed a little and winked. “Like what you see baby?”

Noctis threw sand. “Get in the water before I push you in.”

Prompto cackled, dropped his underwear, and ran.

He screamed as the cold water hit his legs, but he pushed forward until he could dive into the water. He came up for air and looked back to the shore, where Noctis had decided to take off his clothes as well and was waist deep into the water.

He swam out a little so that he could just float in the water, the waves gently rolling past him. Noct swam out to meet him.

“If I knew you would jump in, I would have come more prepared.” He pouted.

“We’ll improvise.” Prompto swam up close. “Body heat, right?”

Noctis splashed water in his face. Prompto splashed back. Soon they were both splashing and swimming after each other, only lit by the moon.

Eventually he had to stop and catch his breath. They swam to where they could stand but still stay mostly in the water. Prompto grabbed Noctis by the wrist and pulled him close.

“Thanks,” he kissed him once, “for kidnapping me and risking me getting super fucking grounded for this.” Another kiss.

Noctis kissed him back a little deeper. “Anytime.”

They kissed again, and again, and kept kissing, pressed skin to skin in the middle of a dark ocean. Prompto didn’t feel the cold at all.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~the cold never bothered me anyway~~ //is knocked off stage 
> 
> If you don't know, Punk Goes Pop is very real please [check it out](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/31nUxZaAAhfOKgwV0uyYdC?si=ONXYX4MrT9qVBnnpIH7AaQ)


End file.
